


Dragon Child

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her blood burns, bright and hot, threatening to burn everything down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Child

Her blood burns, bright and hot.  Kamui's always known she's been different from her siblings.  Their dragon blood is less intense, almost cooler than hers.  

Her first memory of bright lines burning through her eyes is back when she was young, freshly brought to the castle.  She remembers misbehaving, and Iago coming in to "reprimand" her.  It was easy to know it was punishment by physical abuse.  She remembers the first strike landing and her canines expanding, growing wider and longer, her small voice growling out of her lips, the strategist recoiling in fear, before his face morphs into a twisted sneer. 

He also doesn't know your hearing is far better than his, listening to his mumble of "cross breed".  Like she's some sort of bastard of a horse and pegasus.

-

She scrambles through the castle gardens, sparse as they are.  Her caretakers cannot tell her what to do.  She is the dragon, and simple men do not command a dragon.  She laughs when Marx tells her fairy-tales of sleeping dragons and brave knights, but she always finds herself attracted to the princesses more.  

-

Next is her first training session against Marx.  She is older now, almost thirteen, yet expected to be a prime soldier of Nohr.  After enough abuse and violence she snaps, pointed ears growing longer and sharper as her muscles clench.  She swings her sword down against Marx's with all her might, and a loud "clang" echoes on the rooftop.  When Camilla and Elise walk up to see the commotion, they see their siblings clutching their sides, laughing while holding two stumps of swords.  At least bronze is cheap.

-

When she is seventeen, after Gunter falls into the chasm, she snaps again.  She only remembers the feeling of the Ganglari in her hand, how her body  _hurts_ as it morphs.   _Dragon Fang_.  

-

Oh no.  Oh gods no, no, no.  Even when remembering, the memories of her mother dying still make her livid.  She remembers everything aching and dying, morphing and changing, wondering why her blood betrays her, anger coursing through her veins.  

She is strong.  Strong enough to protect what she loves, who she loves.  No one can get in her way.

She is the dragon.

-

Kamui's memories stop as she stands still, on the hill.  On one side, her adopted family.  They reach out to her, and she turns away. 

On the other, her real family.  They also reach out to her, but she still turns away.  She runs.

Their words burn like fire, guilt seeping into her bones, but she will not be a toy.

Men do not command dragons.

And so she runs.

-

Late at night, on the run from Hydra's forces, Aqua sings to her, calming her.  As night settles, Aqua snuggles up to Kamui, chuckling at how warm the princess is.  Kamui thinks it might just be how Aqua makes her feel.

-

The Fire Emblem burns in her hand.  Aqua bends down to press a kiss to her cheek, and she blushes to the tips of her ears.  She runs up to the beast and draws her dragonstone.  Time to show exactly  _who_ is at the top of the food chain.

-

It's over.  It's finally over.

Many have died, but the dragon still lives.  As Aqua places the crown on her head, her blood calms.  That night, when Aqua runs her hands through Kamui's hair, she purs, and drifts into sleep.  

She may have been just a dragon child, but now she is Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> first work for FE:fates! Can't wait for it to come out in the US. I NEED IT. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
